Bleach 'Gaje' Restaurant
by Yukito Tsukasa-Acodeva
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Toushiro n' pren buka Restoran? RnR please?


Moshi-moshi minna~! Ketemu lagi ama saia sang author GaJe alias….

2759hits-yukimaru!

Disclaimer: Bleach punya ayahku! Hwahahahahaha! (dijitak Tite Kubo)

Gak perlu basa-basi ayo mulai!

Ok! Let`s start this fic~!

Bleach 'Gaje' Restaurant

Hari itu, hari Sabtu, Sesosok manusia dengan kepala oranye bergaya durian sedang mengecat dinding dengan semangatnya. Jam yang berdetak-detik, perut yang berbunyi, hawa dingin, penampakan yang lewat sana sini tidak dipedulikannya. Dengan rajin dia terus mengecat UNTIL THE END!

"Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga restoran kita!" seru Ichigo bangga melihat bangunan bobrok yang dibangunnya dengan tangannya sendiri "WOI! KALIAN KOK SEENAKNYA TIDUR-TIDURAN DI DALAM KEMAH!" teriak Ichigo kehabisan kesabaran. Dari subuh sampai jam 00.00 malam dia bekerja keras membanting tulang demi menafkahi keluarganya 0.0.

"Ichigo..ini udah jam segini! Jangan teriak-teriak!" seru Rukia sambil melemparkan palu tepat ke jidat Ichigo lalu tidur kembali di dalam kemahnya.

Setelah jalan kayak orang mabuk, Ichigo akhirnya mendapatkan kesadarannya dan menatap bangunannya dengan bangga "BESOK! GRAND OPENING: SHINIGAMI RESTAURANT!" teriak Ichigo hingga seluruh warga Karakura bangun dan mengikuti acara 'Lempar Barang Ke Arah Ichigo' hingga subuh tiba.

"Jeleknya~~ apa kamu gak punya 'sense' keindahan?" tanya Yumichika sambil menatap bangunan bobrok buatan Ichigo.

"Jangan protes! Kamu gak bantuin!" bentak Ichigo ngambek. Dia kesal pada teman-teman 'bukan' seperjuangannya.

"Bikin ulang! Aku gak mau kerja di tempat ini!" bentak Renji

"Bobrok amat" komentar Ikakku

"Gak level ama aku" kata Hisagi tanpa rasa penyesalan

"Foto Gin gak pantas dipajang di gedung jelek nan bobrok ini!" seru Izuru sewot

"Gedung ini mengingatkanku pada tempat sampah di rumahku" ucap Hanatarou tanpa dosa

"KALIAN SEMUANYA BISANYA CUMA PROTES DOANK!" teriak Ichigo sambil menarik kerah Renji

"Woi bisa diam gak? Kalian tuh berisik! Mau gak mau kita harus kerja! Atau gak kita gak bisa bayar hutang kita! Kalian pilih mana? Penjara atau bekerja!" nasihat anak kecil berambut putih. Si cebol Hitsu!

"Hai hai! Aku mengerti" keluh Ichigo disambut dengan wajah keluh kesah teman-temannya yang terdiri dari: Renji, Yumichika, Hanatarou, Hisagi, Izuru, Ikakku dan Byakuya.

"Tapi tetap saja, bangunan ini tak layak dipakai, bobrok, kusam, kotor, mengerikan,kotor dan yang terpenting JELEK! Gak ada bunga sakura!" geram Byakuya

"Walaupun gedung ini jelek, mau tak mau harus kerja di sini! Sekarang kita bagi-bagi tugas, Kuchiki taichou tolong tanam beberapa bunga sakura agar tempat bobrok ini 'sedikit' lebih indah, dan sisanya ayo cepet bersih-bersih!" perintah Hitsugaya sok ngatur

"RYOUKAI!" mereka langsung berpencar mengerjakan kerjaan masing-masing.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian, Ichigo si tokoh utama anime Bleach dan public figure fansnya, dengan rajinnya mengepel, menyapu, mengelap jendela, mencuci piring dan membersihkan setiap sudut terkecil di tempat itu sedangkan Hitsu dengan gaya sok ngaturnya merintah-merintahin Ichigo tanpa membantu membersihkan apapun, Hanatarou yang dikurung di kandang ayam karena merusak segalanya (Hanatarou kan ceroboh), Renji yang asyik baca komik sambil memegang sapunya tanpa menyapu, Ikakku sedang memilih-milih wig yang pantas untuk menutupi kepala 'berkilaunya' , Izuru dengan antusiasnya membersihkan foto Gin berulang kali, Hisagi yang gak suka bersih-bersih memilih menonton acara Japan mencari bakat, Byakuya yang sudah selesai menanam pohon Sakura tiba-tiba membabat habis semuanya sehingga taman tersebut berubah menjadi gundul seketika, dia ber buat begitu karena ingat akan kenangan pahit saat dia cemburu melihat Hisana dengan seorang cowok mengobrol di bawah pohon sakura dan Yumichika dengan 'narsisnya' memujua-muja dirinya di depan cermin. "Semua gak berguna!" jerit hati Ichigo sambil menahan rasa pegel karena membersihkan berjam-jam dan tak lupa pasrah akan telinganya yang hampir budeg diteriaki oleh Hitsugaya yang sok tahu. Dia bersyukur Izuru masih ikut bersih-bersih walaupun hanya membersihkan foto Gin saja.

Sebenarnya, kenapa mereka membuat restorant? Emank gaji para kapten yang mencapai ratusan juta tidak cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-hari? Apakah mereka ingin membeli sesuatu yang SUPER mahal ataukah mereka ingin punya hutang? Nah silahkan jawab sendiri ya~ +plak+ bercanda baca ulasan di bawah.

PROLOG

Saat itu, Ichigo yang berkunjuk ke Soul Society dengan asyiknya jalan-jalan berkunjung ke semua divisi yang ada. Di jalan, ia bertemu dengan Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Izuru, Renji, Ikakku, Hanatarou dan Yumichika. Ketika mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, mereka berpapasan dengan Aizen yang berkunjung ke Soul Society untuk beli masakan padang yang terkenal enak!

Aizen yang berkata dia belum mau pulang, menantang mereka bermain monopoli. Aizen yang terlatih bekerja di Bank Dunia sejak umur 1 tahun *HEBAT!* sudah terlatih dengan urusan pegang duit. Namanya juga otak duitan+mata duitan . Masalah penyakit, tanya pada dokter! Masalah uang, tanyakan pada Aizen! Akhirnya setelah 2 jam, tak lupa diselingi dengan makan masakan padang yang dibeli Aizen dan berpedas-depasan ria, mereka meratapi hal yang sangat mengerikan. Negara mereka HABIS DIBELI AIZEN! SEDANGKAN UANG MONOPOLI MEREKA HABIS! *ingat mainan monopoli kan beli-beli negara* Dengan shocknya mereka menggebrak permainan berlari pergi ke luar dan berhujan-hujanan *saat itu hujan* meninggalkan Aizen yang cengok lalu mereka berteriak serempak : "Kami bakal beli lagi Negara kami! TUNGGU pembalasan kami AIZEN! KAMI AKAN MENGALAHKANMU DENGAN USAHA KAMI! USAHA KAMI SENDIRI!" teriak mereka frustasi. Lalu dengan persahabatan sejati mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari uang dengan cara: Membangun restorant. Mereka berhigh-fivean ria, berteriak-teriak histeris sehingga shinigami lainnya mengira mereka gila, bersorak-sorak "RESTORANT" atau "AWAS AIZEN!" ama "ALL FOR ONE! ONE FOR ALL!" dan akhirnya berhenti setelah semuanya pingsan dilempari dengan TV berharga jutaan dan mobil mercedes Benz yang dilempar oleh Yama-jii tanpa rasa belas kasihan. "Sedang asyik-asyiknya denger lagu dangdut diganggu!" gumam Yama-jii marah.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah mereka, dengan persahabatan sejati mereka, mereka membangun restoran *Cuma Ichigo yang membangun yang lain tidur-tiduran =.= *, membersihkannya *Cuma Ichigo yang bersih-bersih dan Izuru yang membersihkan foto Gin (kalau dihitung)*, dan dengan hati lapang menerima bangunan 'bobrok' tersebut *Yang lainnya dengan tanpa kasih sayang menghina bangunan itu, Jadi bingung, bagian mana yang 'persahabatan sejati'?* dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, kenapa gak pake uang mereka aja, malah susah payah bikin restorant 0.0* -END OF THE PROLOG-

Sekarang, bangunan restorant mereka sudah bersih, walaupun tidak mengubah keadaan 'bobrok' bangunan itu.

"Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau nama restorantnya Shinigami restorant?" usul Ichigo

"Aku lebih memilih bobrok restorant!" usul Renji disambut dengan anggukan teman-teman lainnya.

"Nama yang jelek pantas untuk tempat jelek ini" ucap Yumichika tajam.

"Aku juga setuju!" ucap Hitsu *tak ada yang memikirkan usul Ichigo* "Ichigo cepet sana bikin papan nama restorant kita, biar aku yang bikin daftar menu dan kerjaan masing-masing!" seru Hitsu lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Okeh okeh" Ichigo tidak berani membantah. Dengan malasnya dan sisa-sisa tenaga, Ichigo membuat papan namanya, BOBROK RESTORANT, itu namanya~~ Tak lupa dia menambahkan gambar percikan darah dan rumah bobrok untuk meyakinkan pelanggan, bahwa itu TEMPAT YANG JANGAN DIDATANGI! *What? Mau untung gak sih?*

Akhirnya Ichigo memasang papan nama tersebut di depan restorant mereka, lalu menatap bangga hasil KERJA KERASNYA YANG GAK DIBANTUIN! Lalu nyelonong balik ke dalam restorant di mana Hitsu mengumumkan daftar menu dan pekerjaan maisng-masing.

"Aku sebagai kepala restorant, tugasnya menerima saran dan komentar dari pelanggan, Ichigo, Hanatarou dan Renji menjadi pelayan tugasnya melayani tamu, Kuchiki taichou menjadi penyambut pelanggan, Hisagi jadi kasir, Izuru jadi satpam restorant, Yumichika jadi tukang bersih-bersih…"

"What? Aku jadi tukang bersih-bersih?" protes Yumichika tapi gak jadi soalnya Hitsu serem….

"Ikakku jadi koki, selesai!" seru Hitsu "Tidak ada komplain kan? Lebih baik JANGAN PROTES!" seru Hitsugaya dengan menekankan kata 'jangan protes'.

"Lalu daftar menunya?" tanya Ichigo lalu mengambil buku dari tangan Hitsugaya.

"Jus semangka, milkshake semangka, nasi goreng semangka, kue tart semangka, kue kering semangka, kripik semangka, semangka goreng, semangka rebus, sop semangka, mie goreng semangka, mie rebus semangka, es krim semangka, watermelon nugget, steak semangka, pepes semangka, semangka semangka semangka dan semangka" baca Ichigo "Apa gak ada menu yang la-" dengan patuh Ichigo menutup mulut ketika melihat 'deathglare'-nya Hitsu yang artinya, SPEAK=KAMIKOROSU! (kamikorosu= I will bite you to death).

Dan dengan badan yang tak lelah sama sekali *kecuali Ichigo* mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing, Besok hari kerja!

Esok harinya adalah hari yang gelap, gak cerah sama sekali, matahari lagi bobo dan bulan berusaha membangunkannya. Sedangkan bintang-bintang menangis karena tidak dibelikan balon meteor oleh mama komet.

"Gak ada pelanggan…" keluh Ichigo yang berpakaian ala 'maid', siapa lagi yang bakal nyuruh dan dipatuhin ama Ichi kalo bukan Hitsu?

"Aneh, padahal udah mengubah restorant ini jadi kafe maid tapi kok gak ada yang dateng-dateng ya?" keluh Hitsu yang dengan santainya duduk dan m

akan semangka goreng yang dimasakkan oleh Izuru.

"Sumimasen!" terdengar teriakan seseorang yang berarti PELANGGAN PERTAMA! "Boleh pinjam toilet gak?" tanyanya

"Okaerinasaimase, Goshuujin-sama" salam Byakuya dengan nada suram dan madesu (masa depan suram) dan dengan wajah tak kalah suram dan madesu-nya!

"" teriak orang itu lalu lari terbirit-birit

"Pergi ke mana orang itu? Niat beli gak sih?" tanya Hitsu sewot. *Dari awal orang itu gak niat beli kok! Cuma mau pinjam toilet doang :p*.

Berjam-jam, 2 jam, 3 jam, 4 jam, 5 jam hingga jam 00.00 datanglah teriakan ceria yang berasal dari Rukia, Orihime dan Matsumoto "WOI! gimana bisnis restorantnya?" tanya Rukia

"PELANGGAN!" seru Hitsugaya

"mau pesan apa? Ayo silahkan duduk" tawar Ichigo lalu menyediakan kursi bobrok dan meja bobrok

"Ini jus " Hanatarou jatuh terpeleset *yang bersih-bersih payah!*, berguling-guling lalu menumpahkan jus panas *?* ke arah pelanggan mereka.

"PANAAAAAS!" jerit mereka bertiga lalu berlari pergi

"Cih, hilang lagi pelanggan kita" keluh Hisagi

Esok harinya, hal yang sangat mengerikan muncul. 'Itu' sangat tiba-tiba. 'Itu' berdiri dengan tegapnya di depan warung bobrok mereka. 'Itu' memiliki keindahan sejati. 'Itu' begitu ramai. Dan 'itu' melodi kematian di telinga mereka! 'Itu' adalah…KENPACHI FRIED CHICKEN! SAINGAN!

"Kita belum dapat satu pun pelanggan, lalu muncullah…SAINGAN!" jerit Yumichika histeris

"Gimana nih?" tanya Ikakku kelabakan

"Banyak banget pelanggan yang dateng ke restorant itu!" seru Hanatarou

"Tak ada cara lain!" seru Hitsu "Kita akan melakukan 'itu'" bisik Hitsu

"Glek…" komentar yang lain.

Malam harinya, dengan mengendap-ngendap mereka memasuki restorant tersebut dengan niat mengubah resep RAHASIA mereka! Setelah kesesat di dapur, terkunci di toilet dan kejadian-kejadian mengerikan lainnya, Mereka berhasil menemukan resep itu.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa ala plankton Hitsu memecah keheningan malam

"SSST!" seru yang lain. Mereka ketakutan karena watak Hitsu mulai berubah 180 derajat.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita ubah resep ini~~~" tawa hitsu sambil mencorat-coret resep itu

"Kamu nulis apaan?" tanya Byakuya berusaha mengintip

Beberapa jam kemudian, sambil keketawaan ria mereka kembali ke restorant 'tidak' dicintai milik mereka. Dengan hati deg-degan karena penasaran bagaimana reaksi para pelanggan dengan resep Kenpachi Fried Chicken yang baru, mereka tidur sampai siang.

Esok siangnya, hal yang teak terduga terjadi pelanggan Kenpachi Fried Chicken, BERTAMBAH!

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hitsu

"Emank apa yang kamu tulis?" tanya Ichigo

"Pada resep fried chicken mereka aku mengganti bumbu Vanilla dengan garam, coklat dengan tepung dan hal lain yang lebih WARAS daripada resep yang dulu!" jelas Hitsu

"Justru itu bikin resepnya makin enak tau!" Ikakku geram.

"Udah udah lebih baik kita curi saja resep itu!" usul Yumichika+otak jahatnya

"Tapi sebelum itu ayo sarapan~~" ajak Izuru lalu mereka semua nyelonong ke dapur, memotong-motong semangka, menyalakan kompor dan…..BLARRRRR!

Suara BLARR tersebut dalam sekejap menghancurkan seluruh kota Karakura, tidak ada korban jiwa, akibat ledakan: LEDAKAN TABUNG GAS ELPIJI!

"Sebelum nyalain periksa dulu donk REGULATORNYA!" bentak Hitsu kepada Izuru di rumah sakit

"Gomenasai~~" guma Izuru

Pada akhirnya, mereka semua dirawat di rumah sakit akibat ledakan. Wajah Yumichika yang jelek berubah menjadi GANTENG, ikakku tiba-tiba punya RAMBUT hijau yang lebat yang panjang hingga mencapai mata kakinya, Ichigo jadi BOTAK, Hitsu rambutnya jadi LURUS bagaikan direbonding, Hanatarou wajahnya gak berubah (tetap madesu alias masa depan suram), Izuru tiba-tiba menjadi GENDUT, Hisagi kulitnya tiba-tiba jadi PUTIH! Dan terakhir Byakuya wajahnya dilengkapi oleh SENYUM? *itu kena ledakan atau radiasi? =.=*

"Permisi pak" sapa seorang dokter

"Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya geram dia ingin sekali memukul-mukul perut Izuru yang gendut.

"Nih, silahkan" kata seorang dokter sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Apa ini?" gumam Hitsugaya sambil membaca kertasnya "APAAAAA?" teriak Hitsugaya hingga terdengar oleh alien-alien di galaksi seberang.

"Eh apaan emank?" tanya Ichigo penasaran lalu mengintip kertas tersebut.

Kertas tersebut berisi: AKIBAT KERUSAKAN YANG RESTORANT KALIAN PERBUAT, YAITU MERUSAK KOTA KARAKURA, MEMBUAT ORANG-ORANG KETAKUTAN, MEMBUAT BANYAK ORANG TERLUKA, UNTUNG TAK ADA KORBAN JIWA, MASING-MASING DARI KALIAN MEMBAYAR US$ .

Seketika Ichigo pingsan (ditemani Hitsugaya).

"Pak! Pak dokter! Tolong mereka berdua kena SERANGAN JANTUNG!" teriak yang lainnya

**)): Owari~! :((**

Ok! Fic ini selesai!

By the way, bagi orang yang beberapa minggu lalu mengirim SMS padaku, Gomen! Lagi gak ada pulsa!  
jadi sesegera mungkin silahkan kirim SMS lagi~! Karena nomor-mu di hapus my Okaa-san

Yang penting:

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W!**_

_**Please!**_

Top of Form


End file.
